iepfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic/Gallery
Pictures Localization General File:My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png|Show logo File:My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - title card (English).png|Title card Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Videos Bumpers Boomerang :Aired on: (leaked online) :Activity: Next, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. On Boomerang. Boomerang +1 :Aired on: (leaked online) :Activity: Not aired anymore My Little Pony is coming up next, on Boomerang. The Hub :Targeted at: S2E25 – 26 :Aired on: :Activity: Not aired anymore Tori Spelling: Confetti, check. Tissues, check. I always cry at weddings. Hi, I'm Tori Spelling, your pony correspondent. Coming to you live from Canterlot, for the My Little Pony Royal Wedding! Pinkie Pie: Let's party! Tori Spelling: There's more My Little Pony Royal Wedding right here. Only on The Hub. I better start working on my royal wave. Pinkie Pie Now back to more of the My Little Pony Royal Wedding, only on The Hub. Tori Spelling: Rarity, I'm a big fan of your designs. Who (what) will you be wearing? Rarity My own creation, of course. Tori Spelling: And you're creating the dress for the bride. No pressure, right? Rarity: Yes, that's right, the Princess... the dress... the WAITING?! Tori Spelling: Help! Is there a vet in the house? There's more My Little Pony Royal Wedding to come, right here on The Hub. moans Rainbow Dash: You're watching the My Little Pony Royal Wedding right here, only on The Hub. Rainbow Dash: We're back with more of the My Little Pony Royal Wedding! Only on The Hub. Tori Spelling: Hi, Twilight. I'm just gonna say it. You don't seem to be kicking up your hooves with the bride-to-be. Twilight Sparkle: What makes you say that, Tori? Tori Spelling: Roll tape! ''Twilight Sparkle (on recording): Cadence is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever. Princess Demandy-pants. Totally insincere! Rude! She's downright evil!'' Twilight Sparkle: Oh, all of that. Tori Spelling: Keep watching the My Little Pony Royal Wedding, right here on The Hub. Tori Spelling: Wow! Can you say "Bride-zilla"? Rainbow Dash: More like, "Pony-zilla". Tori Spelling: Oh, you said it. I didn't see that coming! She's worse than rain on your wedding day. Rainbow Dash: Well, there's a rainbow after rain. That's considered good luck, you know. Tori Spelling: Oh, good point. Stay tuned. Part 2 of the My Little Pony Royal Wedding is next, right here only on The Hub. Tori Spelling: I'm here with Pinkie Pie. Pony party planer extraordinaire! Pinkie Pie Hi, Tori! Big fan. Tori Spelling: So what's the plan for our royal reception? Pinkie Pie Games, music and LOTS of confetti! Achoo! Tori Spelling: Wow! Well, that's quite the party favor. Stay with us. There's more of My Little Pony Royal Wedding right here. Only on The Hub. Tori Spelling: Spike! You're a fierce dragon, do something to save the Princess and Twilight! Spike: Tori Spelling? chuckles and blows a kiss to Spike, as he faints Tori Spelling: What can I say? I have that effect on dragons. Stay tuned for more My Little Pony Royal Wedding right here. Only on The Hub. Tori Spelling: Well this royal wedding has just turned into a royal nightmare. The Princess is a fake! And frankly, not a very pretty pony. With me to report is Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Well, I... Are we on TV? gasps and flies away Tori Spelling: Well... Thanks for the update, Fluttershy! Stay with us, there's more My Little Pony Royal Wedding right here. Only on The Hub. Tori Spelling: I knew these would come in handy! Rainbow Dash has just completed her amazing Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash: Now that's what I call a wedding! Tori Spelling: Well everypony, that about wraps up one of the most wild weddings I've ever seen. So glad I was here for the ride! Signing off for The Hub, I'm Tory Spelling. :Aired on: Late Spring :Activity: Not aired anymore My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic will be right back on The Hub! Coming up, more of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Wee, let's go! Twilight Sparkle: The element of magic! Now 20% cooler, on The Hub. Up next, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Pinkie Pie: Hold on to your hooves! Okie-dokie-lokie! Catch a rocking ride on a rainbow, right here at The Hub! We're back to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, right now on The Hub. Commercials :None available Promos Boomerang :Aired on: (leaked online) :Activity: Not aired anymore Not all is what it seems in pony paradise. Some daring new adventures are coming to Equestria! And the ponies saddle up for big times of courage, royalty, and mystery that show to these little ponies just how magical true pony friendship can be. Don't miss the new episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, starts Monday at 3:40 PM on Boomerang. Boomerang +1 :Aired on: (leaked online) :Activity: Not aired anymore It's time to saddle up and ride into Ponyville! Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Cool! All your pony pals are here clip clopping along. And Spike, too. Join Twilight Sparkle and all her friends as they give each other a helping hoof. Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Learning about life and sharing is caring, and friendship is magic. Twilight Sparkle: And sometimes, it takes a friend to show you the way. My Little Pony, weekdays at 3, on Boomerang. Discovery Family :Targeted at: S5E09 :Aired on: (leaked online) :Activity: Not aired anymore Let's go! Saturday, June 13th, on a special 100th episode of My Little Pony. For one couple, getting hitched brings a big surprise! Matilda: The invitations are wrong! The wedding is today! Now the whole town has it's tail in a twist. Dr. Hooves: I need this suit tailored, it's an emergency! Lily Valley: This is a disaster! Can the ponies rescue the main event? Matilda: I do! cheering My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic; 100th episode premieres Saturday, June 13th at 11:30. Only on Discovery Family. Let's go! :Targeted at: Whole of season 5 :Aired on: (leaked online) :Activity: Not aired anymore Let's go! Next Saturday, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is all new! Fashion Plate: Simply genius! Get ready to return to Ponyville. Pinkie Pie: I'm so excited! I think I'm gonna lose my cupcakes! New characters are moving in. Sassy Saddles: Let's set the stage! Old favorites are back with big surprises. Rarity: Detective Rarity is on the case! And the fun of adventure will make you jump for joy! Rainbow Dash: This is the best thing ever! My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic; all new, next Saturday at 11:30 AM, on Discovery Family. :Targeted at: S5E25 – 26 :Aired on: :Activity: Not aired anymore Let's go! Next Saturday on the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic season finale. Starlight Glimmer: Welcome home, Twilight. Spike: Woah! Starlight Glimmer plots revenge. Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing, Starlight? And only Twilight Sparkle can stop her, from unleashing a magic spell. Spike: Do you think we traveled back in time? That could change Equestria forever! Starlight Glimmer: You can't stop me no matter what you do. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, two part season finale at a special time. Next Saturday at 11 AM, only on Discovery Family. Let's go! :Targeted at: S5E25 – 26 :Aired on: (leaked online) :Activity: Not aired anymore Saturday, will Starlight Glimmer's plot for revenge change Equestria forever? Twilight Sparkle: Augh! Starlight Glimmer: You can't stop me no matter what you do. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, two part season finale at a special time. Saturday at 11 AM, only on Discovery Family. Let's go! The Hub :Targeted at: Adventure Ponies :Aired on: (online) :Activity: Not aired anymore Adventure Ponies! Pinkie Pie: Aw, yeah! Hey, it's me! Dragon trouble. Pinkie Pie: Meanie-pants. Take that! Applejack smack. Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Oh no, a Hydra! Pinkie Pie: Oopsie-whoopsie. Rainbow Dash-ed! Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Uh oh, it's Discord. Pinkie Pie: Grrr! Elements of Harmony, unite! You win! Pinkie Pie: Best game ever! My Little Pony. Saturdays, only on The Hub. It could happen. :Targeted at: S2E01 – 2 The premiere of Littlest Pet Shop :Aired on: (online) :Activity: Not aired anymore Rainbow Dash: You're watching the season premiere of My Little Pony on The Hub! Blythe Baxter: Hey, ponies! Check out my impression of Rainbow Dash. (impressioning) Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Uh, nice try, Blythe! That doesn't sound anything like me. Keep watchin'! The premiere of The Hub's brand new show, Littlest Pet Shop is comin' up next. Pinkie Pie: Aw, they're adorable! Okto :Aired on: (leaked online) :Activity: Not aired anymore :Footage used: S4E18 and S4E22 ...magic! Fluttershy: How is Rainbow Dash gonna get the book she really wants? Teddie Safari: She can get me that. :growling and barking Fluttershy: Aww, an Orthros! How cute! Pinkie Pie: I can't wait for you all to meet her! I just know that my best Ponyville friends and my best sister friend are gonna become bestest friends! She's awesome! My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, every Tuesday and Wednesday at 6:30 PM. On Okto!